Percy Jackson: The Mafia Life
by Pisces-sama
Summary: Sally Jackson is the daughter of the mafia boss who runs the New York's underground system. Percy was raised by his grandfather when Sally dies in a neighborhood shooting, when another mafia group found out the family of his grandfather lived there. At age 1 his grandfather adopts him and starts to train him at age 4 to become the next mafia boss. {Perzoe}
1. Chapter 1 That Night

That Night

AN: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON! JUST THE PLOT!

THAT NIGHT was the night that changed my life forever. My mother and I were just walking back home from going out to have ice cream. The screams are still vivid- as it echo's in my dreams every night without falter.

At first, the car didn't alarm me, or put me on edge. As it got closer, the hair on my arms stood up. But...I didn't want this night to end, so I ignored my instincts. I knew I shouldn't have because my mother always told me to trust them. Soon, the car seemed to slow to a crawl, and then that is when I heard the first gunshot. My mom, at the sound of gunshots, stood in front of me to protect me.

When the tirade of gunshots stopped, the cars wheels squealed against the road, as the car went at a sudden precarious speed. The sound of police and ambulance sirens could be heard in the distance. Since my mom was still standing, I thought she was okay and wasn't hit. Until suddenly, she collapsed on her back showing three bullet holes in her stomach, and one near her heart. In that moment, I found my life going into an out of control spiral...

*This is but a teaser. If you enjoyed this, please press that button, and leave a comment.*


	2. Chapter 2 Grandfather!

Grandfather?!

 **A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson!**

The past couple of days were a blur.

All I really remember were the taste of salt and the feeling of my eyes burning. Kind of cruel when the only pain you feel is the feeling of your eyes being raw. Why? Why can't I feel my emotions? Why aren't I sad? Or even depressed...

Just, empty...

It somehow feels as if my emotions died alongside my mother. Or perhaps a coping mechanism. I don't know, but...should I be scared? Maybe I locked my emotions away to keep myself safe. Because, this is my survival instinct. My human instinct...if you can even call me a human with my lack of emotions and all. 'No ties. Never again. Pain. No pain. All the same.'

"Perseus...Jackson?" The woman who spoke snapped me out of my inner turmoil. I realize that I'm in an office-type like room, except people aren't in those fancy one person cubicles. Each person sat at a desk, and the sound of phones ringing every couple seconds filled the air like a bad symphony.

"Ma'am, I go by the name Percy." I say as I stand up to address the woman.

The woman seemed surprised. I would have to guess at how mature I speak, because she's not the first to be startled at my speech. " O-okay then. Percy Jackson, can you please come with me? Your new guardian is here to pick you up."

If I could still feel emotions, I would be surprised that someone would want an orphan so quickly. But since I can't, I would have to say- um...think? ...Monologue it...? Whatever you call it. I guess confusion is one of them that stuck with me. By the time I snapped myself out of...my blank out, the woman and I were standing outside of a door. I got that feeling in my gut again, except this time I didn't detect any killing intent.

When the woman opened the door, at first, all I saw was shadows. That was until my eyes met two greyish metallic-like eyes staring and boring holes in me as if sizing me up. When the man spoke, it sounded deep, but had a hidden edge to it. "Ah, Perseus was it? Not surprised you're related to me. You have the eyes of a storm that just killed a whole fleet of pirates. I like that."

"Mother never mentioned a living family member." I spoke blankly. " And I will say this only once. I go by Percy."

The man chuckles with a slightly dark side with it. " Of course she didn't mention me. She thought that my side of the family was too dangerous, and decided to live on her own with you. And good thing you said you were only gonna say it once, because I like the name Perseus. And I plan to keep saying it, dear grandson."

" Grandfather?" I ask it monotonously. Take a seat everyone. This is where the spiral, that I call my life, only begins.

A/N: Yes, I know Percy is very smart, mature, and aware at his age, but you have to remember that this is an alternate universe. Plus, there are kids in the world (I'm pointing at you two China and Japan) at the age of 1, playing 'Moonlight Sonata' on the piano. If you liked this, keep doing what your doing people!


	3. Chapter 3 The Mafia Boss In A Condo?

The Mafia Boss Lives In A Condo...?

 **A/N: Shout out to my first reviewer,** _ **EmperorRex**_ **!**

My grandfather signs the papers, and we made our way out of the building that I now realized was a police station and into a limo with tinted windows. On the way to the our destination, my grandfather explained to me about the family business.

"Alright, I'm not gonna beat 'round the bush with ya kid. I'm a mafia boss, and you are next in line when I retire." He says while looking me over, waiting for a protest of denial or a quivering fit. But the muscles in my face didn't move, much less twitch. His grandfather seemed to be slightly surprised, but then he grinned. " You're alright kid, you may just be what we need for the next generation mafia."

I gave him a still and blank face of no emotions. But on the inside my heart, that I swore was frozen from my trauma, filled with a hope. But...emotions aren't something I can feel, right? But, can hope be considered as an emotion? It's something that a human uses and leans on as a last resort when all else fails. 'Human.' The thought brought back a familiar yet alien feeling _. ' Make him proud, Percy. And you will surely be happy with what you have.'_

When we arrived, we stopped at a beautiful condo that was a tall glass building with a pool and fancy lounge chairs. But then I realized-the mafia boss lives in a condo? Isn't the mafia business supposed to be kept under wraps, so that they can't be caught? My grandfather seemed to notice my conflicted thought.

" I own everything here. All of the members of my organization live in this building so no one figures us out. If there were one member to not live here, my business will plummet because the police have methods to get us." I nod as he explains and I think about the pool. _' I might go swimming when everyone goes to sleep.'_

When we enter the building it didn't look as if it ran by the mafia boss, but that's most likely what they aiming for. When my grandfather and I went into the elevator, I found it fancier than the lobby. It had country-styled wooden walls, with an animal head or two hanging on them. The elevator was a glass cylindrical shape, and looked really similar to those sunction tubes you see in the drive-in part of banks.

When my grandfather pressed a button on the elevator, instead of going up, we went down. 'But aren't we already on the first floor?' Curious to find out for myself, I didn't ask anything of it. When we got to the floor level that our destination seemed to be, we were below ground level with what I could tell for some reason. When we exited, we entered the living room. The living room was mostly white and hints of blue with a white starcase that leads up to a game center that is on a floor above the kitchen;a chandelier hung over the living room. The kitchen was also mostly white, but the chairs, utensils, and dishes were black. The kitchen has a wrap-around counter and an island that posesses three chairs, and has the latest culinary models for cooking. It wasn't anything too outrageous, so I found the possibly of living in it manageable.

Then my grandfather showed me to a room, that I instantly realized was my room. Why? Because my room was underwater, and all blue. I had desktop computer, and a jacuzzi that sat right across from my blue bed. The glass dome that seperated my room from the ocean, gave me the view of a colorful coral reef. He must have got intel on me to know this, which was kind of unnerving. What else could he know about me? We'll just have to see. " We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." My grandfather said as he closes the door behind him. I lay down in my bed, only to be plagued with the screams of my mother.

 **A/N: I am so sorry if there are any typo's. I'm tired, worked all day, and it's 11:05PM. Night guys!**

 **\- Pisces-sama *kisses***


	4. Chapter 4 The Legacies Of The Mafia

The Legacies of the Mafia

A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson. Only the plot of this story.

I was jerked out of my screaming nightmares at the sound of my bedroom door being busted open, and my grandfather walks in as four men in black suits and shades file in after him. As the men situated themselves by the door, two on each side, I watched my grandfather sit down at my desks chair.

My grandfather huffs in irritation. " This chair is absolutely morbid, and if the cushioning is barely there, then perhaps none."

I look at my grandfather with a questioning look. " Grandfather, I don't think you're here to discuss the luxury my furniture doesn't bring."

He looks at me with a serious look on his face. "You are right, Perseus. Please. Get dressed and I'll be waiting outside the door for you." He gestures to a closet that I didn't see last night due to exhaustion, and leaves along with the guards.

I get dressed in a black shirt that says 'Wake up. Kick Ass. Repeat.' , khaki cargo shorts, and black/dark blue sandals. As I walked out of my room, I saw my grandfather send away three guards. When my grandfather spots me, he says," Come along my boy...we need to speak in my office." I nod and I follow my grandfather and the man I have yet to know.

The walk there was silent, except for the sounds of our resounding footsteps. When we stopped in front of an oak door, I knew that we have arrived to our destination. I kind of expected there to be some kind of eye scan, face scan, or a spit sample, but all he did was open the door and we all entered.

The office walls were old colonial wood, and a fireplace was on the left wall. In the right upperhand corner of the room, was a large desk with a leather office chair behind it. Faceing the desk, there were two white cushioned chairs with black floral designs. Strangely, it seemed quite cozy for what I imagined a Mafia boss' office to look like."Grandfather, if I may ask, but shouldn't your office have some type of security?" I inquired. He looked at me quite amused.

"Ah, yes. I was expecting that question sooner or later," He and the mystery man both chuckle. "You see, there is an energy field around this room. I have a computer that has every identification detail of the people in this building." He looks at me with a slightly amused glint in his eyes. "Even you."

My eyes slowly widened for a fraction of a second, barely noticeable, before going to their original size. " These details include your facial structures, saliva enzymes, skin cells, hair cells, etc. Before I invite anyone to my office, all I have to do is enter your name into the computer and all the details that are listed under your name allows you to enter that door safely. Of course, when you exit, I'm going to have to take you and Christopher off of the 'Office Visitor List'." He gestures towards the man I recently labeled as mystery man, and now identified as Christopher.

"But what if someone comes in, and they're not on the list?" I asked with slight curiosity.

"Well, my boy. They disintegrate because of the high voltage. Let's just say the voltage is so high, that it's illegal in every country. Including Germany." He says with a dark edge. Then he smiled a crooked grin. " Well, have a seat. We didn't come here to speak of my security system." He gestures to the white with black design chairs. When I sat down in the soft cushions of the chair, I didn't relax because I felt something big was going to happen.

"As you know, I don't beat around the bush. But this explanation will need a backstory for full understanding." He speaks with seriousness and I nod to show I'm listening. " What do you know of how the mafia began?"

" Well, they weren't originally called the Mafia. They were a political group called the Fascist Party and they were lead by the dictator leader Benito Mussolini. They killed a lot of Italian people to gain power and turn Italy back to the Roman Empire." I explained as much as I could remember from the History show I watched a year ago.

"Well, that is only partially true. In fact, the Mafia's origin goes all the way back to the Roman Empire." My grandfather sits and leans back in his chair to observe me for a moment. " What do you know of the Greek and Roman myths?"

" A lot, sir. Mother and I would always talk of them. Our favorite Greek god is Poseidon and our favorite Roman Gods were Pluto, Mars, and Mercury." I spoke with a slight lilt at the mention of my mother.

"These myths are actually true, my boy." He watches me closely for a reaction.

" I'm not really surprised. My mother always spoke of the gods as if they were alive." I tried to swallow the invisible cotton ball that seems to be stuck in my throat. The mention of my mother seems to be more than should be to my comfort today.

"Well, this makes it easier. Well, in Ancient Rome there was a demigod daughter of Pluto and a demigod son of Mars. They decided to create a group to dedicate to their parents, and along the way of establishing this group, they fell in love and had a child. This child became the next in line to be the leader of the group, and generation after generation there was a new child to be in line for leadership. When Mussolini's mother was the leader, she fell for the god Mercury, and bore him a son. Mussolini made Mercury a patron god to the Mafia. Mussolini then was next in line, and the identity of the Mafia came to light to the world due to his idiocy to bring back the Roman Empire. Now, here is where we come up." Grandfather gestures to both me and him. "We are the descendants of that daughter of Pluto, son of Mars, son of Mercury and legacies of Pluto, Mars, and Mercury. But you, my boy, are special from the rest of us."

'Great. I haven't heard that at school before.' I thought to myself both sarcastically and bitterly. "What do you mean by that, grandfather?" I decided to amuse him.

" You, Perseus, are a son of Poseidon. You are the first child of Greece and Rome. And you will be one to lead the Mafia to victory when the time comes." He says with hidden glee.

Forget a never ending spiral. I think my life just plummeted from the skies and into hell in .9 seconds.

 **A/N: Phew! That took 3 hours out of my life, but...meh! This update was due, and you guys deserve an award for dealing with my impertinence. Okay, gotta go! I'm busy with life. :) ;)**

 **REMEMBER!**

 _ **Please give me idea's! I don't have writer's block, but your idea's can help prevent future issues.**_


	5. Chapter 5 NEED TO READ

**NEED TO READ**

If you have a Facebook, there is a page called 'The Lost Stories'. It's a Percy Jackson role play page. There are four rules:

1\. You can only be a demigod!

2\. You cannot RP an original PJ character (Annabeth, Percy, Grover, etc.). **Every now and then the owner or editor will post a comment from them, but won't RP them!**

4\. You cannot use your real name and must end your words/comments with ~(name choice)

3\. Have fun with it! You can be good, evil, psychological, or plain crazy! There is no judging! Relationships between characters are encouraged! Its all part of the fun!

Message me on the page, and I will add you as an admin.

 _ **ANYONE IS WELCOME!**_


	6. Chapter 5

Water Gun's Have Never Been Cooler

 **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

A/N: I'm being kind today, and decided: Why not update? So, in this chapter there's going to be some guns in here. I'm sorry if this offends you, but let's be real. What's a mafia story without the guns? That's like **'building a bullet to a broken gun.'** Heh. Get the reference? Comment if you know what song I just quoted. I'm not very knowledgeable with guns, so it won't be that greatly described at first. Of course I'm planning to read some info up on them, so I can get it right.

Well, onto the story!

 **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the characters. Just the plot.**

If what my grandfather said was true...then that meant my father was an all-powerful Greek god. Which also meant he could saved my mother before the incident ever happened, or maybe even when she was dying.

I felt slightly irritated at the thought.

Before my grandfather dismissed me, he told Christopher to be my personal bodyguard for now on. So now I have a 24-something year old acting as my babysitter. "You know, I won't do anything stupid so you don't need to stalk me." I muttered loudly.

Chris, his name is too long, gave a light chuckle. "Sorry, kid. Boss gave me orders, and if I don't follow those orders he'll have my head. Or he might have a couple of my fingers, if I'm lucky."He talked in an amused tone, making it seem like what he just spoke of was a little joke. I would have believed him if I didn't see what my grandfather was capable of. I haven't seen the old man in action, but he has a chilling affect on my senses which means a lot to my instincts. He's not prey, nor a predator; he's a hunter and he's not the boss for nothing.

I gave a low rumbling in my chest to show slight annoyance, but I kept quiet. The quiet was disrupted by a woman with raven black hair and hazel eyes, as she rushed to us with urgency. Chris seemed to know the woman by the way he met her halfway to understand the situation, and the crease of her thin eyebrows.

"Chris! Oh thank goodness I found you-," She had some tears in her eyes, but seemed to have a steely resolve. "It's Joseph...he was hit by a stray bullet. The doctors have no way to stop the bleeding. They got the bullet out, but it hit a major artery...he may not survive."

Chris paled. " H-how is he now?" He creased his eyebrows in the same fashion as the woman. _Now that I think about it, they kind of have similar ticks._ I thought to myself and filed that information away for later.

"He's stable for now, but Dr. Philly said that he may become unstable throughout the night." The woman, who I have not been given the name of yet, put her hand on Chris' shoulder. "let's go see him- together."

At that, Chris seemed to remember that I was there and quite confused. " Quinevere meet Perseus, Perseus meet Quinevere."

We both glared at him and we spoke at the same time. " I told you call me Percy." I told monotonously. And Quinevere growled out. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me, Gwen?" She took a deep breath and exhaled while rolling her eyes.

She glanced at me and slightly smiled. " As the big dolt, whom I sadly call my twin brother, have mentioned my name is Quinevere Meyers. But I like to go by Gwen."

 _As I thought, they're related._ I let the thought flicker in my mind before I introduced myself. "Perseus Jackson, but I'd really prefer Percy."

Chris looks annoyed with what Gwen said but he ignored it and just suggested us to go see this 'Joseph'.

When we got to a room with white walls, if it weren't for the hospital beds and medical care objects, I would have thought it was mental institution. _Although the white might just do it for me_. I thought wryly.

Chris and Gwen rushed to the only occupied bed that was located in the corner of the room. When I saw first saw Joseph, I knew that he was my age. His was pale like porcelain from so much blood loss, and his lips looked almost discolored. I would have thought it was a dead body, but the unsteady rise and fall of his chest dismissed those thoughts.

Chris watches me for moment and then speaks. "This is my younger brother, Joseph." Chris then looked back at his brother and held his pale hand. It was when this happened I realized something.

He couldn't die, not when I feel fate has our fates intertwined. I don't know how I know this, or why I felt this way. But my loyalty reached out to this boy, whom I have no records of in my memory. All of a sudden, as if the intructions were seared into my brain, I did something I never knew I could do.

I willed the the water that was in the glass on Joseph's bedside table into a _gun._ "Chris, Gwen. I know what to do to save your brother."

Before they could question me, I shot Joseph with the gun I had willed into my hand.

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I know you guys probably hate me for that, but this is one of the many pleasures of being an author. :)**


End file.
